1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet and dry vacuum cleaner, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner which can intake dust, dirt and the like using a wiping rag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, such a vacuum cleaner has a suction generator driven by a driving means such as an electric motor which produces an absorption or suction force applied to remove dust, dirt or the like on an area to be cleaned. With an advanced technology of the field a wet and dry vacuum cleaner is commercially available in a market. Such a wet and dry vacuum cleaner is constructed such that water is supplied to an intake part of the cleaner so as to permit the area to be cleaned in a manner of wiping or scrubbing.
FIG.1 shows such a wet and dry vacuum cleaner. In the drawing, a suction generator driven by a driving means such as an electric motor is arranged in a cleaner body 1 to produce an absorption force. A water tank 3 containing dusting water W is disposed below the electric driver 2. A dirt collecting chamber 4 is provided at a lower side of the cleaner body 2 positioned below the water tank 3 so that the chamber 4 stores the dust and/or dirt inhaled by the absorption force of the electric suction generator. At a central portion of the interior of the water tank 3, a cylindrical structure 3a is defined and has a hollow column 1a. A floating member 5 is inserted in the hollow column 1a and moved upward or downward in accordance with the level of the dusting water contained together with the dust and/or filth in the dirt collecting chamber 4. That is, when the amount of the dust and/or dirt contained in the dirt collecting chamber 4 reaches a predetermined level, the floating member 5 strikes on the upper side of the column 1a or drives a sensing means (not shown) provided between the floating member 5 and the column 1a so as to signal the need for removing the dust and/or dirt contained in the chamber 4. An intake part 7 has a dustcloth member or rag 6 and is connected in communication with the interior of the dirt chamber 4 via a hose 8 emerging from a side of the dirt chamber 4. The hose 8 comprises an extended conduit 8a, a connection member 8b and an intake hose part 8c. Accordingly, the dust, dirt and/or polluted water inhaled through the intake part 7 is accommodated in the dirt collecting chamber 4 through the hose 8.
In a wiping mode of the cleaner, the water contained in the tank 3 is supplied to the rag 6 attached to the intake part 7 through a water supplying tube 9.
With the wet and dry vacuum cleaner thus constructed, however, since the floating member 5 is disposed on the same plane with the intaking position of the electric driver 2, the floating member 5 is moved upwardly due to the absorption force generated during the operation of the electric driver 3. As a result, it is difficult to correctly measure the level of dirt and polluted water contained in the dirt collecting chamber 4.
Further, since the dust, dirt and polluted water are stored together in the dirt collecting chamber 4, if the dirt collects on a sliding surface defined between the floating member 5 and the column 1a, then the sliding movement of the floating member 5B is likely to be affected by the inserted dirt and, therefore, it is necessary to clean the chamber 4 often.
Because the water tank 3 is located in the interior of the cleaner body 1, when there is little water sufficiently contained in the water tank 3, it cannot be easily supplied to the rag 6.
Also, noise is generated from the electric driver 5 and bad influence is thus affected to a user or other appliance in the vicinity of the area to be cleaned. Furthermore, an user feels tired due to serious vibration caused from the noises.